50 Sombras de Stark
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Versión IronMan, de 50 sombras de Grey. La estudiante de literatura Virginia Pepper Potts recibe el encargo de entrevistar al genio, multimillonario filántropo y playboy empresario Tony Stark, queda impresionada al encontrarse ante un hombre atractivo, seductor y tambien intimidante.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño frustrada. Que asco de pelo, no hay manera con el. Y maldita sea Natasha que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales de mi curso, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado, recito varias veces mientras intento una ves mas controlarlo con el cepillo, me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, y observo a la chica pálida, de pelo rojo frambuesa y ojos azules, exageradamente expresivos, que me mira y me rindo. Mi única opción es atarme todo este pelo rebelde en una coleta, y confiar en estar al menos presentable.

Natasha es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado justamente hoy, por eso no pudo ir a la entrevista que había conectado para la revista de la facultad con un MEGARMPRESARIO que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mi. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo que se suponía que a eso me iba a dedicar esta tarde, pero no. Lo que me toco hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Industrias Stark. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad , su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío — pero ha concedido una entrevista a Natasha. Un bombazo según ella, malditas sean sus actividades extraacademicas.

Natasha Romanoff esta acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Pepper, lo siento tarde nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder, por favor..— me suplica Tasha con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma esta guapísima , realmente atractiva, con su pelo larguísimo rojo perfectamente peinado y sus ojos achinados y brillantes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

— Claro que iré Tasha, vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres un te o una aspirina?—

—Una aspirina por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y una grabadora. Sólo tienes que apretar aquí y tomar notas, luego ya lo transcribiré todo—

—No se nada de él — murmuro en vano tratando de reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

— Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya, el viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde—

— Si, ya me voy. Vuelve a la cama, te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después—

La miro con cariño, sólo haría algo así por ti, Natasha.

—Si lo haré. Gracias Virgi, me has salvado la vida.

Tomo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creer que me halla dejado convencer, pero Natasha es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe discutir y expresarse, es fuerte, convincente y guapa y es mi mejor amiga.

Es temprano y no tengo que estar allí hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte Natasha me ha prestado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda. Mi viejo Volkswagen escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable, piso con fuerza el acelerador y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo hacia la serie multinacional del señor Stark, en un enorme edificio de 20 plantas, todo el de vidrio y acero con las palabras "Stark House" en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Entro en el inmenso — y francamente intimidante— muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde, del otro lado me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada

— Vengo a ver al señor Stark. Virginia Potts. Vengo de parte de la señorita Natasha Romanoff—

—Espere un momento, señorita Potts— me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella, empiezo a pensar que debi haberme vestido elegante en vez de mi chaqueta azul, he hecho el mayor esfuerzo por ponerme el único pantalón que tengo, mis botas marronas y un jersey azul, para mi ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Si, tiene cita con la señorita Romanoff. Por favor firme aquí señorita Potts, el último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20—

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida mientras yo firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene la palabra impresa VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que sólo estoy de visita. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto. El ascensor me translada a la planta 20 en una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo al otro gran vestíbulo, veo a otra rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Potts ¿me puede esperar aquí por favor? — me pregunta señalando una sala de asientos de piel color blanco.

Me siento, saco las preguntas y las leo maldiciendo por dentro a Natasha por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No se nada del hombre que voy a entrevistar. Podía tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y como estoy nerviosa, no paró de moverme. Me distraigo pensando en todo, a juzgar por la apariencia del edificio el tipo debe tener unos 40 años, mantenido en forma y por supuesto rubio. ¿Acaso tiene una obsesión con el cabello rubio?, todas las de su personal lo son. Estoy distraída pensando si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un moreno atractivo, con el pelo castaño, y por su puesto elegantemente vestido, esta claro que no pude haber elegido peor mi ropa. Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Stark ¿jugamos golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta, el moreno me ve y sonríe, se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos.

—Buenos días señoritas — dice el hombre, metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Stark ya la atenderá señorita Potts, puede pasar — me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándote un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Tomo el bolso y me dirijo hacia la puerta entornada.

— No hace falta que llame, entre directamente — me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, me enredo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho. Mierda, mierda. Que patosa... Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el piso del despacho del señor Stark, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme del piso. Estoy muerta de vergüenza ¡Que torpe!. Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, que guapo es.

—Señorita Natasha— me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos ya cuando me estoy incorporando— Soy Tony Stark ¿esta bien? ¿Se quiere sentar?.

Muy guapo y atractivo, MUY atractivo. Con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde y brillantes ojos chocolates que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

— Bueno, la verdad... La señorita Romanoff esta indispuesta y me ha enviado a mi espero que no le importé, señor Stark.

—Y ¿usted es?... —

—Virginia Potts, estudio literatura inglesa con mi amiga.. Digo Natasha... Digo la señorita Romanoff —

— Ya veo — se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

— ¿Desea sentarse? — me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales blancos hay una mesa grande y obscura, donde podrían comer perfectamente 6 personas. Hace juego con la mesita de noche cerca del sofá, todo lo demás es blanco. Excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadritos forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado pintado con tanto detalle que parecía una foto.

— Un artista de aquí. Trouton — me dice el señor Stark cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos, elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de lo extraordinario — murmuro distraída tanto por el como por los cuadros.

Ladea su cabeza y me mira con atención

— No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted señorita Potts— me dice en voz baja. Y por una inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Bajo la cabeza por la dirección que esta tomando mis pensamientos y saco del bolso las preguntas de Tasha. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Stark no abre la boca, aguarda pacientemente y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja . Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Lo siento... —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tomese el tiempo que necesite señorita Potts — me contesta

—¿Le molesta que grabe sus respuestas? —

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora? —

Me ruborizo ¿esta bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no se que decir. Y creo que se apiada de mi por que acepta.

—No, no me molesta... — frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien. — digo tragando saliva— Tengo algunas preguntas para usted, señor Stark—

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Si, creo que debería preguntarme algo — me contesta inexpresivo.

Esta burlándose de mi. Al darme cuenta de ello me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta, pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

— ¿A qué se debe su éxito?— le miro y el esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

— Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Potts, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Se cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores y lo que no. Cuento con un equipo excepcional y les pago bien— se calla un instante y me clava su mirada chocolate — Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, trabajo muy duro para conseguirlo. Tomo desiciones basándose en la lógica y los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea. Y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas, la base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas... —

—Quizá sólo ha tenido suerte—

Este comentario no esta en la lista de Natasha, pero es tan arrogante. Por un instante la sorpresa va a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Potts. Cuanto más trabajo más suerte tengo, realmente se trata de pensar bien y tener el personal adecuado y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos—

—Parece usted un maniático del control.. —as palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Potts— sin el menor rastro del sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme. ¿Por qué tiene ese desconcertante efecto sobre mi? ¿Quizá por que es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira? ¿O por como se pasa su dedo índice por su lado inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

— ¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso? —

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

— Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados señorita Virginia, eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad... Poder, si lo prefiere—

Me quedo boquiabierta, su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

— ¿ No tiene que responder a una junta directiva? — le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy dueño de mi empresa, no tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva—

— Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos—

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque muchos dirían que no tengo corazón... —

—¿Por que dirían algo así?—

—Por que me conocen bien — me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? —y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo dicho. No esta en la lista de Tasha.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, Señorita Potts. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada, no suelo ofrecer entrevistas... —

—¿Y por que acepto esta? —

—Por que soy mecenas de la universidad y por que sabía que por más que lo intentara no podría sacarme de encima a la señorita Romanoff, no dejaba de dar lata a mis relaciones públicas y admiro esa tenacidad —

Se lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Natasha, pero estoy sentada aquí, incomoda y muerta de la vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para los exámenes.

— Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor —

—Lo soy... —

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. Trago saliva, en el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sólo sea cosa mía, sólo quiero terminar de una vez. Seguro Natasha tiene bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado ¿hasta qué punto cree usted que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo... —

Me pica la curiosidad

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron? —

— Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Potts — me contesta muy serio

Mierda, si hubiese sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista me hubiese informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su familia por el trabajo? —

—Eso no es pregunta— me réplica en tono seco.

—Perdón...

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su familia por el trabajo?

— Tengo una familia, una hermana, un hermano y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

— ¿Es usted Gay, señor Stark?

Respira hondo, estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda, ¿por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla?¿cómo voy decirle que estoy limitandome a leer las preguntas? Maldita sea Natasha y su curiosidad.

— No Virginia, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos, no parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está... Bueno... Esta aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Inclina su cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas? —

Quiero que me trague la tierra.

—Bueno... No, la señorita Romanoff me las ha dado.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?—

Oh no, no tengo nada que ver con la revista es una actividad extraacademicas de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No, es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota su barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos chocolates me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? — me pregunta en tono tranquilo.

—Me lo ha pedido ella, no se encuentra bien. — le respondo casi disculpándome.

—Eso explica muchas cosas... —

Abren la puerta y entre la rubia número dos.

— Señor Stark, perdone pero su próxima reunión es en dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión...

La rubia se queda boquiabierta sin saber que responder. Parece perdida, el señor Stark le vuelve la mirada y alza las cejas. Se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien señor Stark — Murmura y sale del despacho.

Frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mi.

—¿Dónde íbamos señorita Potts?

Valla, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «Señorita Higurashi».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones—

— Quiero saber de usted, creo que es lo justo... —

Sus ojos chocolates brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda ¿que pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me... Me desconcierta. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber — lo digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

— ¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me escojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Irme con Natasha, encontrar trabajo... No lo se, no tengo nada más pensado después de los exámenes.

—Aún no he hecho planes, Señor Stark. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora debería estar estudiando y no sentada en su inmenso, escéptico y hermoso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda ante su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas—Me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida ¿acaso esta ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta ...— murmuro confundida— Aunque no creo encajar aquí —

Oh no, estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta

—¿Por qué lo dice?—

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

—Es obvio

— Para mi no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos aunque no los veo. ¿Qué esta pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino para coger la grabadora

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñará el edificio?— me pregunta.

—Seguro esta ocupado señor Stark, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a casa? —parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado— Me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? — añade.

—Si — le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

— Gracias por la entrevista, señor Stark.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta el también y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Potts... —

Y suena como un desafío, o una amenaza. No estoy segura de cual de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño ¿cuando volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho de nuevo la mano, perpleja de que esta extraña corriente aún siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben ser nervios. Me despido de el con un movimiento de cabeza. El se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad y la abre de par en par.

—Asegurese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Potts... —

Me sonríe, esta claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada a su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, Señor Stark— le respondo de manera brusca.

Su sonrisa se acentúa, me alegra de haberle divertido. Salgo del vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. las rubias levantan la mirada tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigó?— me pregunta.

—Chaqueta.

La rubia número dos se levanta de inmediato a buscar mi chaqueta. Que Stark le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Tony me apoya sus manos en mis hombros y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos. Yo con torpeza y el sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar, tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo esta inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared, realmente es muy guapo, GUAPÍSIMO. Me desconcierta.

—Virginia — Me dice en forma de despedida

—Anthony —Le contesto

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a planta baja y salgo en lo que se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado piso de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de la ciudad.  
Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca seguridad que me queda.

Ningún hombre me había impactado como Tony Stark y no entiendo por que. ¿Por qué es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero en el edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y aliviar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente mi cabeza ¿que ha pasado? Mi corazón vuelve a su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que sólo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de si mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es muy arrogante y por impecables que sean sus modales es dictador y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorlsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo , por que ha conseguido grandes cosas. No soporta a los imbéciles pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelo a enfadarme al pensar que Natasha no me proporcionó una breve biografía.

Hecho un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de lo habitual y se que es por que tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos marrones que me miran y una voz sería que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Tony parece tener el doble de edad del que tiene.

Olvídalo Pepper, me regaño a mi misma. Llego a la conclusión de que en el fondo ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea que me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock índie mientras piso el acelerador. Me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la universidad estatal. Tengo suerte, los padres de Tasha compraron la casa así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos 4 años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Natasha querrá que le cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

—¡Pepper! Estas aquí... —

Natasha esta sentada en el salón rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijamas rosa y franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con Clint, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando esta deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensé que vendrías antes... —

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado —

Le doy la grabadora

—Pepper, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo se. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es? —

Oh no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Natasha Romanoff.

Me cuesta contestarle ¿que puedo decir?

—Aaahh, me alegro de que halla terminado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante amiga. — me encojo de hombros— Es muy centrado e incluso intenso..

Natasha me mira con expresión cándida y frunzo el ceño

—No te hagas la inocente ¿por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como idiota por no tener idea de nada... —

Tasha se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Valla, Pepper, lo siento... No lo pensé... —

Resopló

— Bueno, en general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz... Parece que estas mejor ¿te has tomado la sopa? — le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Si, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor... —

Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj

—Oh no, no llego a mi turno en Clayton's —

—Ginny, estarás agotada, mejor quédate a estudiar—

—Mmm, bueno... —

Natasha se colocó sus auriculares y se puso a trabajar en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero esta metida de lleno en su artículo muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que hacer y en que no he podido estudiar nada por que estaba con... él.

—Lo que me has traído esta genial, Pepper. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no hallas aceptado su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más tiempo contigo... —

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso, sólo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confió en que Tasha no se de cuenta, pero mi amiga esta concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo todo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal ¿tomaste notas?— Me pregunta.

—Mmmm no... —

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta esta bueno ¿no? —

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo... —

Intento dar a entender que me da igual y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos Ginny, ni siquiera tu eres inmune a su atractivo... —

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

—Seguramente tu le habrías sacado mucho más... —

—Lo dudo. Pepper, vamos... Casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta de que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien —

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

—Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante... Da miedo, pero es muy carismático. Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

— ¿Tu, fascinada por un hombre? Qué novedad — Me dice riéndose.

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay?. Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va sólo —

— Ha sido incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo —

—Vamos Potts, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien—

¿Qué le he caído bien? Natasha alucina.

—¿Quieres un bocadillo? —

—Si, por favor... —

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Tony Stark. Después de comer puedo sentirme a la mesa del comedor con Tasha, y mientras ella trabaja en su artículo yo sigo mi trabajo sobre Tess la de los d'Urberville. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando término son las doce de la noche, y hace ya mucho rato que Natasha se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero feliz de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro color blanco, me abrigo con la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos y ojos chocolates.

/

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo. Natasha también esta muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al próximo responsable y además también ha estado estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama Rosa de la franela de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre para saber como está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura, está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Siempre esta emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo, la semana que viene será otra cosa. Espero que Happy la controle un poco ahora que no estoy en casa.

El viernes por la noche Tasha y yo estamos comentando que hacer.—queremos descansar un poco del estudio, del trabajo y de las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo James Rhodes con una botella de champán en las manos.

—Jimmy ¡Que alegría verte!— lo abrazo — Pasa... —

James es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegue a la universidad y parecía tan pérdido y sólo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta que éramos almas gemelas y desde entonces somos amigos. No sólo compartimos el sentido del humor, también descubrimos que mi padre y su padre estuvieron juntos en el ejército y también eran buenos amigos.

Rhodey estudia ingeniería, es el primero de su familia en ir a la universidad. Es un chico brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía, tiene un ojo increíble para las fotos.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dice James con sus brillantes ojos negros.

—No me digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan. — Me burlo

Intenta burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene —

—Increíble ¡Felicidades!

Estaba feliz por el, lo abrazo de nuevo. Natasha también le sonríe.

—bBuen trabajo Jimmy, tendré que incluirlo en mi revista, no se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —Dice riéndose

—Vamos a celebrarlo, quiero que vengas a la inauguración... —

James me mira fijamente y me ruborizo

—Las dos, claro —Añade mirando nervioso a Tasha.

James y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo se que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Natasha suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad nunca he conocido a nadie que... Bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mi desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se dispare mi corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna jovencita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea, no voy a plantearmelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. «Es usted gay, señor Stark» me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con el todas las noches, pero seguramente es por que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Jimmy abriendo la botella de Champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros, musculoso, piel morena, pelo negro y ardientes ojos oscuros. Si, Rhodey esta bastante bueno, pero creo que porfin esta entendiendo el mensaje; somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, James alza la mirada y sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en mi trabajo. Nos ivaden los manitas que quieren acicalar su casa, el señor y la señora Clayton más los otros dos empleados pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al medio día se calma un poco y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador y viceversa, asegurándome de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista... Y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada marron de Tony Stark, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

—Señorita Potts, que agradable sorpresa— me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices esta haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con jersey grueso de lana color crema, vaqueros y botas?. Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señor Stark —Murmuro, por que no puedo sacer otra cosa.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviese disfrutando de alguna broma en la que me enredó.

—Pasaba por aquí —Me dice en modo de explicación — Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Potts... —

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo... O algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentado bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verlo delante de mi me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de el no le han hecho justicia. No sólo es guapo, no. Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quien lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Pepper, puedes decirme Pepper...— murmuro— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Stark?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.

—Necesito un par de cosas, para empezar, bridas para cables —murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

¿Bridas para cables?

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —Susurro con voz titubeante.

Cálmate Ginny.

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Tony, que son bastante bonitas.

—Si por favor, la acompaño señorita Potts —Me dice.

Salgo detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto, es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. Derrepente mis piernas parecen de plastilina, que suerte que traigo mis mejores vaqueros.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —Le digo en tono de voz demasiado elevado.

Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Que guapo es!.

—La sigo... — murmura, haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —Por que me ha subido a la garganta e intenta salirse por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección en la electricidad.

—¿Ha venido acá por negocios?— le pregunto.

Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiese pisado el dedo con la puerta. ¡Basta¡ intenta calmarte.

—He venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total seguridad.

¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo sólo de pensar en las tonterías que me vienen a la cabeza.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra colección de bridas de cables ¿para que querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería y por alguna inexplicable razón, tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coje una caja.

—Estas me irán bien ...—me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

—¿Algo más? —

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva —

¿Cinta adhesiva?

—¿Esta decorando su casa?—

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que le decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola—me contesta rápidamente.

Sonríe y me da la extraña sensación de que esta riéndose de mi.

¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

—Por acá— murmuro nerviosa — La cinta esta por el pasillo de la decoración... —

Miro atrás y veo que me sigue.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?— me dice en voz baja, mirándome fijamente.

—Cuatro años— murmuro mientras vamos llegando a nuestro destino.

Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

—Me llevare este— Dice Tony golpeando suavemente el rollo de la cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo  
Y ahí esta de nuevo la corriente. Que me recorre como si hubiese tocado algún cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazarse hacia un lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

—¿Algo más? — pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Abre ligeramente los ojos

—Un poco de cuerda

Agacho mi cabeza para ocultar el rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca?—

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más obscuros ¡Madre mía!

—Cinco metros de fibra natural por favor

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos. Consciente de su ardiente mirada chocolate. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo de la parte trasera de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y le hago un nudo. Es un milagro que no me halla amputado un dedo con el cúter.

—¿Iba usted a las Scouts? — me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

¡No le mires la boca!

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Stark... —

Arquea una ceja

—¿Que es lo suyo Pepper?— me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.

Lo miro y me siento incapaz de contestarle. El suelo son capas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte Ginny, me suplica de rodillas mi alocada subconsciente.

—Los libros —susurro

Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío!

— ¿Ya más nada? — le pregunto avergonzada — ¿No lleva un mono de trabajo?

Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca.

Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido.

— No querrá que se le estropeé la ropa— le digo señalándole los vaqueros.

—Siempre puedo quitármela— me contesta sonriendo.

—Ya... —

Siento que mis mejillas vuelen a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer la cubierta del manifiesto comunista.

Cállate, cállate de una vez.

—Me llevare un mono de trabajo, no valla a ser que se me estropee la ropa —Me dice con frialdad.

Le tiendo un mono azul.

—¿Cómo va el artículo?—

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal... Sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino mi amiga, la señorita Romanoff. Esta muy contenta, es la directora de la revista y se quedo destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original. .. —

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere? —

Muy bien, no había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, por que sencillamente no lo se.

—Bueno, estaré por aquí quizá hasta mañana —

—¿Estaría dispuesto hacer una sesión de fotos? —

Si logró conseguirlo, Natasha estará contentísima, y podrás volver a verlo mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese obscuro lugar en el fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Estúpida, ridícula...

—Natasha estará encantada, si conseguimos un fotógrafo... —

Estoy tan contenta que le sonrió abiertamente. El abre los labios como sí quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece perdido, la tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición.

¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Tony Stark.

—Dígame algo mañana— me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando la cartera —. Mi tarjeta. Este es mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

—Muy bien— Le contesto sonriendo.

Tasha se pondrá contentísima.

—¡Virginia!

Aldrich aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Clayton me habían dicho que había vuelto, pero no esperaba verle hoy.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Stark.

Tony frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

Aldrich siempre ha sido un buen amigo, y en este momento en las que me veo con el rico, poderoso, asombrosamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo Tony Stark, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Aldrich me abraza muy fuerte y me pilla por sorpresa.

—¡Pepper!, cuando me alegro de verte... —

—Aldrich, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has venido por el cumpleaños de tu hermano? —

—Si. Estas muy guapa Ginny, muy guapa.

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me alegra ver a Aldrich, pero a veces se toma demasiadas confianzas.

Cuando miro a Tony, veo que nos observa atentamente con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, Y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona... Alguien frío y distante.

—Aldrich, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo.—le digo tratando de suavizar la animadversión se veo en la expresión de Stark.

Tiro de Aldrich hacia dónde esta Tony y ambos se miran detenidamente. El aire podía cortarle con un cuchillo.

—Aldrich, te presento a Tony Stark. Señor Stark, el es Aldrich, el hermano del dueño de la tienda — y por una razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones. —Conozco a Aldrich desde qué trabajo aquí no nos vemos muy amenudo... —

Estoy diciendo chorradas... ¡Basta!

—Señor Clayton... —

Inuyasha le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—Señor Stark — lo saluda tendiéndole la mano —. Espera. ¿No será el famoso Tony Stark? ¿El de Industrias Stark? —

Aldrich pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado por una milésima de segundo. Tony le devuelve una educada sonrisa.

—Uau ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —

—Se ha ocupado Pepper, señor Clyton. Es muy atenta —

Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras... Es como sí estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo—Le dice Aldrich—Nos vemos luego, Pepper.

—Claro, Aldrich... —

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

—¿Eso es todo, señor Stark?

—Eso es todo, señorita Potts.

Su tono es distante y frío. ¡Maldita sea!.. ¿Lo he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo hacia la caja registradora ¿qué le pasa ahora?

Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujeta cables.

—Serán cincuenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Miro a Tony y me arrepiento inmediatamente, esta observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.

—¿Quiere una bolsa?— le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Si, gracias, Virginia.—

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará sí quiere que haga la sesión de fotos —

Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, le entrego su tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. — se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—.Ah una cosa, Pepper... Me alegro de que la señorita Romanoff no pudiera hacerme la entrevista —

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar tierra.

De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero se que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido sólo una coincidencia que viniera . Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mi misma como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Tasha para qué organice la sesión fotográfica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Pero... ¿qué hacía en Clayton's? —

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

—Pasaba por aquí... —

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Ginny. ¿No crees que ha ido  
a verte?—

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura  
poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.

—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación —murmuro.

—Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares.  
Uau —

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Potts, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre este tipo. Mi obligación es saberlo —

—Claro, "Carla Bernstein", no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas  
fotos? —

—Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde... —

—Podríamos preguntarle a él dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona... —

—¿Puedes contactar con él? —

—Tengo su móvil. —

Natasha pega un grito.

—¿El soltero más rico, más escurridizo y más enigmático de toda la ciudad te ha dado su número de móvil? —

—Bueno... sí —

—¡Ginny! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma categóricamente.

—Tasha, solo pretende ser amable —

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Tony Stark no es amable. Es educado, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Nat tiene razón. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Natasha no le hubiera hecho la entrevista.

Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Natasha me devuelve al presente.

—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueará cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más importantes del país.

—Mmm... ¿Y James?

—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Stark y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.

Natasha es insufriblemente desdeñosa con Rhodey.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo tú... —

—¿A quién? ¿A Rhodes? —me pregunta en tono de burla.

—No, a Stark... —

—Pepper, eres tú la que tiene trato con él... —

—¿Trato? —exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas—.Apenas conozco a ese tipo —

—Al menos has hablado con él —dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Pepper, llámalo y punto. —

Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono. Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Rhodey cuando Aldrich entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

—Virginia, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera —me dice sin acritud.

—Sí, perdona —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

—¿De qué conoces a Tony Stark? —

Aldrich intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

—Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la facultad. Natasha no se encontraba bien —

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que él.

—Tony Stark en Clayton's. Imagínate —resopla Aldrich sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas —. Bueno, ¿Te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche? —

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe, y además Aldrich es mono como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eches no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Stark?, me pregunta mi subconsciente alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

—¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano? —

—Mañana... —

—Quizá otro día, Aldrich. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene... —

—Pepper, un día de estos me dirás que sí —me dice sonriendo. Y vuelvo a la tienda.

/

—Pero yo hago paisajes, Pepper, no retratos —refunfuña Rhodey.

—Jimmy, por favor —le suplico.

Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—Dame el teléfono... —

Natasha me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo largo rojizo al hombro.

—Escúchame, James, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana ¿entendido? — Natasha Romanoff puede ser increíblemente dura—Bien. Pepper volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana —y cuelga el móvil—Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo —me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago—¡Llama a Stark ahora mismo!—

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Tony del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos.

Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría. —Stark... —

—¿Se... Señor Stark? Soy Virginia Potts... —

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Tony se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Potts. Un placer tener noticias suyas... —

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy... cálido. Incluso seductor. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Natasha Romanoff está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

—Bueno... Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo —  
Respira, Ginny, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

—Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien? —

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono. —Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?—

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí —

Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una cría, no una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.

—Lo estoy deseando, Pepper... —

Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos marrones. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cuatro palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora?

Cuelgo. Natasha está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

—Virginia Potts. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan... tan... alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja —

—Tasha, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula —le contesto enfadada.

Nat parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.

—Me intimida... Eso es todo —

—En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Natasha—. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión... —

—Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar... —

Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que estoy mosqueada con ella.

Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos chocolates, monos de trabajo, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mí misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

El Heathman está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Rhodey, Dom y yo vamos en mi Escarabajo, y Natasha en su CLK, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos. Dom es amigo y ayudante de Rhodey, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Natasha ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Tony Stark, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Stark está alojado en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Natasha y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Tasha va de un lado a otro.

—James, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —no espera a que le responda—. Dom , retira las sillas. Ginny, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Stark que estamos aquí... —

Sí, ama. Es tan dominanta... Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

/

Media hora después Tony Stark entra en nuestra suite.

¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca... Está alucinantemente bueno. Entra en la suite acompañado de un hombre de treinta y pico años, con el pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.

—Señorita Potts, volvemos a vernos —

Inuyasha me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!... Está realmente... Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

—Señor Stark, le presento a Natasha Romanoff—susurro señalando a Tasha, que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Romanoff. ¿Qué tal está? —Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertido—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Pepper me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma... —

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor Stark —.

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Tasha ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona.

—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer —le contesta Tony lanzándome una mirada. Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

—Este es James Rhodes, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo.

Y sonrío a Rhodey, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Stark con seriedad.

—Señor Stark —lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor Rhodes —

La expresión de Tony también cambia mientras observa a James.

—¿Dónde quiere que me coloque?—le pregunta Tony en tono ligeramente amenazador.

Pero Natasha no está dispuesta a dejar que Rhodey lleve la voz cantante.

—Señor Stark, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie —

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

Dom enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Tony, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Jimmy mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Tony que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Tony sentado, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Tony desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentado —interrumpe Natasha—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señor Stark? —

Se levanta y Dom corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Rhodey empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficiente—anuncia James cinco minutos después.

—Muy bien —dice Tasha—. Gracias de nuevo, señor Stark.. —

Le estrecha la mano, y también James.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Romanoff —murmura Tony, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Viene conmigo, señorita Potts? —me pregunta.

—Claro —le contesto totalmente desconcertada.

Miro nerviosa a Tasha, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que James, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.

—Que tengan un buen día —dice Tony abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

Pero... ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Tony sale de la habitación seguido por el tipo rapado y trajeado.

—Enseguida le aviso, Bruce —murmura al rapado.

Bruce se aleja por el pasillo y Tony dirige su ardiente mirada chocolate hacia mí. Mierda... ¿He hecho algo mal?

—Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo... —

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Tony Stark está pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa—murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

—¡Banner! —grita.

Pego un bote. Bruce Banner, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.

—¿Van a la universidad? —me pregunta Stark en voz baja. Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar—Bruce puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer, doctor y amigo. Tenemos u grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo... —

—¿Tony? —pregunta Bruce cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Romanoff, por favor? —

—Por supuesto, Stark —le contesta Bruce.

—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café? —

Tony sonríe dándolo por hecho.  
Frunzo el ceño.

—Verá... señor Stark... esto... la verdad... Mire, no es necesario que Bruce los lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Banner, que sigue estoicamente impasivo—. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Tasha, si me espera un momento... —

Tony me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Madre mía... Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase.

Entro deprisa y encuentro a Natasha en plena discusión con Rhodey.

—Virginia, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas... —me dice sin el menor preámbulo.

James me mira ceñudo.

—Pero no me fío de él... —añade Tasha.

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

—Nat, ¿puedes llevarte a Rescue y dejarme tu coche? —

—¿Por qué? —

—Tony Stark me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él... —

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Pepper, es un tipo raro —me advierte—. Es muy guapo, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú... —

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? —le pregunto ofendida.

—Una inocente como tú, Ginny. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir — me contesta un poco enfadada.

Me ruborizo.

—Natasha, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho... —

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte —

—Gracias... —

La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Tony esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

—Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café —murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Sonríe.

—Usted primero, señorita Potts... —

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Anthony Stark... y odio el café.

Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con él? Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Natasha Romanoff? —

Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas... —

—Ya —me contesta evasivo.

¿Qué está pensando?

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Tony y yo entramos en el ascensor.

Intento que no cambie mi expresión, que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Tony, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilo musicales para distraernos.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Stark me toma de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran.

Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Tony sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa con los ascensores—masculla.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Stark evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Tony gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo.

Estoy en la calle y Tony Stark me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. Intenta calmarte, Potts, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Portland Coffee House, donde Tony me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? —me pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

—Tomaré... eh... un té negro... —

Alza las cejas.

—¿No quiere un café? —

—No me gusta demasiado el café... —

Sonríe.

—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?—

Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. No, tonta... Que si lo quieres con azúcar.

—No, gracias —

Me miro los dedos nudosos.

—¿Quiere comer algo? —

—No, gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Stark se dirige a la barra.

Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo... No es tan alto, ancho de hombros y delgado... Y cómo le caen los pantalones... Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por su pelo castaño, que ya está seco, aunque sigue alborotado. Ay, cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos... —

Tony ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

Me pongo colorada. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza. Stark lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Él se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Lo envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme de morros.

—¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito —hablo en voz baja y entrecortada.

Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Anthony Stark en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Stark ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

—Me gusta el té negro muy flojo —murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?—

Pero ¿qué dice?.

—¿Quién? —

—El fotógrafo, James Rhodes —

Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa  
impresión?

—No. Rhodey es un buen amigo mío, eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio? —

—Por cómo se sonríen... —

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

—Es como de la familia, mi hermano —susurro.

Tony asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su magdalena de arándanos.

Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinada.

—¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto. —No, gracias.

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

—Y el chico al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda... ¿No es su novio? —

—No. Hijo es solo un amigo, se lo dije ayer —

¿Qué tonterías son estas?.

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —le digo.

—Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres...

Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted.

—Usted me resulta intimidante —

Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la  
espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo —. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara... —

Lo miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—. Es usted un misterio, señorita Potts... —

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

—No tengo nada de misteriosa... —

—Creo que es usted muy contenida—murmura.

¿De verdad? Uau... ¿cómo lo consigo? Es increíble.

¿Yo, contenida? Imposible.

—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo... —

Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado.

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!.

—¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales? —

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he ofendido? —me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No —le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien... —

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante... —

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Pepper —murmura— En todo... —

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que lo tutee? —

Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia él. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así... —

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Tony». Es sin duda un obseso del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Natasha. Dos obsesos del control. Y es guapa, me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta imaginar a Tony y a Natasha juntos. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Stark se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

—¿Es usted hija única? —me pregunta. Vaya... Ahora cambia de conversación. —Tengo un hermanito de doce años... Hábleme de sus padres... —

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

—Mi madre vive en Georgia y un amigo la esta cuidando... —

—¿Y su padre? —

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña... —

—Lo siento —musita.

Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

—No me acuerdo de él —

—¿Y su madre volvió a casarse? —

Resopló.

—Ni que lo jure.

Frunce el ceño.

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

—Usted tampoco.

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales —me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay. Vuelvo a  
morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es genial. Nunca para se sonreír. Es una caja de alegría... —

Tony alza las cejas sorprendido.

—La echo de menos —sigo diciéndole

Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padre—le pido.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle... —

Vaya... Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

—¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos? —

—William es ingeniero, y mi hermana pequeña está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés... —

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

—Me han dicho que París es preciosa —murmuro.

¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

—Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.

Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

—¿Le gustaría ir? —

—¿A París? —exclamo.

Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?

—Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra... —

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior... ¡Madre mía!

—¿Por?

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Pepper.

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy... Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos —

Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí. Empiezan el martes.

—¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Romanoff?

—En el parking del hotel... —

—La acompaño... —

—Gracias por el té, señor Stark.

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Pepper. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La tomo, perpleja, y salgo con él de la cafetería.

Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

—¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento. —Empiezo a usarlos...—

Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara... Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

—¿Tiene novia? —le suelto.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Pepper. Yo no tengo novias—me contesta en voz baja.

¿Qué quiere decir? No es gay. Ay, quizá sí lo es. Seguramente me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

—¡Mierda, Pepper! —grita Tony.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador.

Inhalo profundamente.

—¿Está bien? —me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a él, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.


End file.
